


Envie

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, Kissing, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo en avait tellement envie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envie

**Author's Note:**

> Une amie qui m'a sorti le mot "envie" comme ça et finalement ça m'a... Inspirée. Cela dit, cent mot ce n'est pas assez !  
> Si vous avez des idées, suggestion, (thème, mots...) n'hésitez pas !

Bilbo le voulait tout entier. Il voulait sentir le souffle chaud de Smaug contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Il voulait parcourir son cou de baiser, sentir ses lèvres exclusif à son égard contre les siennes. Éprouver le plaisir de le sentir en lui.

Smaug était étonnamment doux, toujours tendre bien que des plus possessifs, enivrant.

Bilbo avait continuellement les joues en feu, amusant Smaug qui lui léchait le rouge comme pour enlever la couleur et le hobbit venait le taquiner à son tour avant de soupirer de plaisir.

Oui, cette nuit encore, il s'abandonnerait totalement dans ses bras.


End file.
